Resident Evil 2: Claire's story
by T 575
Summary: Based on the game Resident Evil 2 by Capcom. Claire's game. If you have played it then you should know what its about. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**RESIDENT EVIL 2: Claire's story.**

Help: _Italics: Flashbacks, thought or data reading._

**Bold: Speech and titles**

Disclaimer: Resident Evil & characters Owned by Capcom

Summary: Based on the game, Resident Evil 2. If you have played it, then you know basically what happens.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ACT ONE: The Police Department**

**SCENE ONE: Narrow escape**

The quiet of the night is different in Raccoon City...

Claire Redfield pulls up her motorbike on the side-walk outside of a bar. She rears the bike, and rounds her leg comfortably over the seat and onto the pavement. **"Well. I'm finally here."** The nineteen year old congratulates herself on her seemingly successful journey to Raccoon City. As Claire removes herself off of her bike, she innocently walks on up to the bar she just pulled outside of. **"Hm. Quiet night."** '_Where is everyone?'_ The girls behaviour is some what over confident but still cautious as she opens the wooden door, which rings a small bell above the door, in shining brass. Unusual that this bar is empty, not a single person. The lights in the ceiling cast a shadow of the inside on the pavement outside. But leaving a darkness inside that somewhat shrouds her mind. **"Hello? Is anybody here?"** Just glad that her journey is complete, the young woman cheerfully strides up to the counter...

However, a sharp sound of glass breaking and shattering behind the counter averts her attention fully and snaps her out of this delirious 'happy place' she seems to think she is in. Blissfully unaware of the impending Evil which may awaits her. **"Oh! Is that someone...?"** again the girl smiles, but this time a little more awkwardly as she feels an unnerving chill and a sudden stale breeze, entering her nostrils. The smell... So foul. Like the smell of a burning dead corpses. The young Redfield nearly vomits right then and there over the dull, illy furnished counter, but just manages to contain the cheeseburger she rushed at a gas station. Her senses are back, thanks to her growing curiosity of the breaking sound behind the bar. She swallows her disgust and hops on to the bar stool, one of four along the table, To get a better look over it and what she saw...

...Was the most horrific, disgusting, and the complete horror of it simply made her veins boil. A man lays feasting on the corpse of a dead person! Right before her eyes, the insane man slowly turns his neck towards the shocked looking Claire as she gazes right back at him. Correction: This man is a living corpse! Moving jerkily away from its meal and towards Claire! **"N-no! Stay back!" **Claire yells in its face as its vile, putrid breath lingers only inches from her neck. She sees its icy grey eyes full on as it outstretches its bony and bloody arms to seize its tasty new victim... But Claire does not plan on being a late night snack for this mutant freak.

Forcing all of her survivalist knowledge to the surface of her mind, Claire Redfield sharply sidesteps and the creature stumbles forward as if it is in some confusion. Seeing her chance, the girl looks around the dull bar for an escape route... But at the windows, she soon realises her life cannot last much longer. She hears herself scream, also very odd because Claire never recalls herself having the urge to scream before in her entire life. But this reason is good enough now, three more of the flesh eating psycho's slam violently against the filthy windows of the small building.

'_I'm trapped. I'm trapped and I'm going to die...'_

But can it really end so abruptly?After the new discovery of her own heroism? No. She still doesn't give up. After dodging the zombie a second time, she frantically searches for an exit... _At the back!_ She runs as fast as her terrified legs can go to the back of the bar, a fire door. _Most likely leads to a back alley. _And what seems like the most horrifying experience in all of history, the girl charges across the creaky wooden floors and toward the iron or whatever door. And pushes into it...'_No! Its locked!' _The door appears to be locked as Claire nervously pushes the door, her head turned as she sees the zombie with bloody lips slowly coming towards her. **"No!" **Unfortunately...her screams don't seem to get her much mercy. As it slowly but unforgiving and relentlessly approaches to consume her. 'That's_ It! I am NOT going to die here. Not when I still haven't found...'_

Claire's overwhelming thoughts are, as if like a wire, snapped. She has kicked the door open. But her freedom celebration could be short lived...A sandy-blond haired man in a blue police uniform, right in front of her, pointing his handgun in her direction! '_Is he One of them too? No! _ I'm_ absolutely done for...'_

"**Get down!"** Claire only takes another moment to realise that he just spoke. '_He just spoke! They cant speak, they moan...A human! Thank God!' _With her frightened mind processing different thoughts and ideas, she only barely remembers the English language! She quickly ducks, as the gunshot rings out, the bullet escapes the barrel and small gun, and flies over Claire head and plunges its silver body violently into forehead of the zombie behind Claire, which it lets out a ghoulishly haunting song, before its already-dead body, falls back lifeless and crashes to the floor. **"Its not safe here. Come on." **The young man overs a hand out to the totally bewildered looking Claire, as she looks on in horror at the dead being on the floor behind her. But again she snaps out of it and grips his hand, as she is pulled to her feet.

The two survivors run through the zombie infested streets of the once peaceful Raccoon City, now, sadly in chaos.

"**Your a cop. Right?" **With somewhat malice in her tone, Claire converses with the young officer who saved her life. Who happens to be driving the police squad car of which the two use to speed down the streets in, escaping the Hell of zombies wanting to devour them.

"**Yeah. First day on the job, great huh!" **Disappointment in his voice, he still manages to force out a little chuckle, while of course just managing to insanely drive the car around the zombies in the streets and swerving it wildly to avoid the blazing fires which seems to have quickly developed. **"Names' Leon Kennedy, nice to meet ya." **He erects sarcasm but still means to be friendly to the girl he had just saved from a gruesome death.

"**I'm Claire. Claire Redfield. I'm searching for my brother Chris."** Leon, although paying attention is still far too involved with the road to reply. **"Say...Your a cop right? Do you know him?"** Claire's hopes are suddenly raised as she may finally discover the answer she was looking for.

"**I'm new. I didn't have a chance to know anyone."** Claire's momentarily raised hopes, are again destroyed. It looks as though she must fight through this nightmare to find her answers.

"**Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find him."** Leon's words attempt to fix at Claire's broken hopes while checking out the rear view mirror, the fire outside dances across his pale features. But she doesn't heal, after her older brother Chris went missing month's ago after an incident involving a mansion in the Arklay mountains. And his comrades, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers as well as the other members of The Raccoon City's Police Department's special forces team: STARS. Which involved them being made a laughing stock, and then all shortly after disappearing out of public sight, they were gone. And judging from the spectacle outside that 'incident' had something to do with the walking dead. But they weren't believed, so they all just left somewhere. And Raccoon City is paying for its ignorance. Chris Redfield, and indeed all the surviving STARS members, were last reported to have been seen in Raccoon City. Which is the reason why his sister came here to find him.

Leon's driving is becoming ever more reckless. Swerving around a corner like a drink-driver. '_I'll bet he doesn't know where we're going.' _Claire simply rides along with whatever is going to happen next...She screams as a ghoulish face of a zombie snaps at her from the back seat, "**No"** teeth broken and yellow, sticking half way through its jaw. Hair and skin mattered in blood. Eyes empty and mindless, almost innocent. Leon reacts to this invader: He almost takes the car into a wreckage of buildings, but regains control on the wheel, however too late as the car crashes violently into a wall, sign saying '_Raccoon City Police Department'. _The force of the crash causes the back-seat zombie grabbing for Claire, through the wind shield, and smashing its head open against the wall with a sickening, twisting sound.

"**Are you Ok?"** Leon asks a distraught Claire, gradually composing herself. She answers with a nod and a smile. But clearly not a time to compose herself...

"**Oh Shit! What's that?"** She points out in pure fear. As she looks through the rear view mirror: The outline of a fast moving, out of control object. Leon turns on cue in the drivers seat to look past the back of the car. A large fuel truck, extremely out of control as it heads for the car to a very unpleasant 'sandwich' situation with the wall. And the car as the filling, the car with two survivors inside!

Leon and Claire think fast. Seat belts quickly pulled off. **"Move!" **The young male officer yells out as the two are forced in making their own way out of the car. But the fast approaching truck doesn't seem to want to slow down. Immediately, both Leon and Claire escape the car. _'How will I get out of this one"_ They exit the vehicle by natural instinct to either side of the police car, and run! As far and fast as they can. Just before the truck, which incredibly smashes into the car at an insanely violently successful impact, completely crushing it against the wall in less than a second. But its not over. Claire hears the crash but knows she's not in the clear just yet, and dives into the air just as the tanker tips and explodes! Immediately, she hits the road on the other side hard, but turns around and stands up. Shielding her eyes from the blinding fury of the flames **"Leon?" **She shouts through the endless inferno which separates them, impossible to pass or even die down. _'You have to be alive!'_

Claire worries that Leon is dead, _'What will I do now. I need him!' _She desperately looks through the blaze. Hoping and wishing for him to be alive. But her heart tells her to just go.

"Claire!" Leon's voice reassures her intense grieving. "I'm okay! Get to the police station, we'll meet up there!" Claire knows they were doomed from the start and still without even a shred of hope to succeed in this infinite living Hell. His voice is shredded and somewhat tearful, as if he too feels the despair and hopelessness that she feels in her heart. But somewhere, inside herself, she manages to rip out her logic. And only sees her conscience. _'I have to make it...For Chris.'_

"**Okay!"**

**Scene 2: Exploration**

"**What was that?"** A female police officer yells over the reception desk at the Raccoon City Police Department.

"**Is someone there?"** The booming voice of officer Marvin Branagh calls out to the main door of RPD. A frantic banging fills the large, empty hall. Only the two officers remain in the Police department after all. Marvin cautiously holds his gun poised in both hands, aiming at the large double doors a way in front of the large, well polished desk.

A energetic female's voice is heard breathlessly trying to respond. **"H-helllp!"** Marvin rushes up the steps to the large doors, which remain barricaded by a large piece of oak pushing them closed. The young woman officer after him, her short blond hair blowing as she leapfrogs over the desk, and hops up the steps. **"HELP!"** The girls voice is heard again, as is her violent banging on the door. The two officers grab the oak and struggle to wedge it free of the door. Barricaded for what reason?

_Two month's ago, an incident involving the 'T-Virus', a mutagen toxin created by the international pharmaceutical giant, the Umbrella Corporation... Was released by unknown circumstance. A secret experiment gone horribly wrong. As it leaked from somewhere in Arklay mountains. Infecting the citizens of Raccoon city, with disastrous effects... the people of the city are transforming into bloodthirsty zombies and mutants. _

"**Just hang on lady!" **The young officer assures, as she and Marvin put all their strength into removing the wooden block which keeps the main doors securely shut from those predators outside. But, unfortunately, preventing the two only surviving cops from doing their duty and rescuing this woman. **"We're almost there!" **Her voice high and shrill, but very confident and believing.

"**Fuck this." **Marvin steps back one, and delivers a mighty kick to the heavy wood, his hefty leg did great damage. Snapping the piece of tree in half.

"**Ah!"** The fem-cop shrieks in shock at almost having a boot in the face. And just watches as Marvin wastes no time with kicking away the rest of the wood.

"**Rita! Help me will ya?"** Marvin says in agony as he pushes the wood clear of the door. The cop identified as Rita, immediately snaps into action and grabs the opposite end of the large oak piece Marvin is lifting clear. **"On three!" **Sweat drips from Marvin's face as he heroically battles with the wood. Rita, also struggling, nods with Marvin. **"One. Two. Three!" **They swing the wood and throw it down the steps of the hall.

Instantly, Rita unlatches the heavy double doors and heaves them open with the last of her strength. Marvin is there ready at the door with his colt Magnum, jumping out of the doorway pointing at any moving thing, at the entrance. He looks around...

No woman...

Rita soon joins him outside with her standard issue; chest heaving, and her face damp with sweat.

"**Well? Where the Hell is she?"** Marvin moves out further. He looks left then right, left again right again. He sees no one but the main gate...open! As the fire outside spreads from burning squad cars, some undead humans stumble and groan there way past the gate. Marvin, thinking fast, charges at the group of three zombies, followed by more...

"**Marvin! Get back!"** Rita pleads with her fellow patriot. But its no use, as Marvin rams into the freaks, his strong body again put into good use as he sends them flying off their feet outside the gate. Like a domino effect, knocking down each zombie behind the other. **"Now come on!"** Rita yells again to make sure he doesn't do something stupid. A zombie catches him unaware from behind. Rita gasps and fires her pistol twice. The second shot dead hit its neck. It stumbles and moans, but is not dead! However the advantage of Rita's offence gave Marvin a chance, as he grabs the mutilated walking body and supplex's him! Slamming its rotten skull into the concrete floor. He gets up and is greeted by one more. He turns and rams his fist hard into its face, the monsters head snaps back, in succession breaking its neck. Killing it instantly! It falls back and he pushes it out of the gates, which he closes and latches it quickly as more of 'them' appear from behind the fires.

"**Hey!"** The woman's voice again...

"**Who just said that?"** Rita calls out. Unable to see where the woman is. The muscular form of Marvin turns and looks around from the zombies at the gate.

"**Here!"** The voice comes right of Rita. They both look to see...

Until Marvin's gaze reaches the emergency fire escape ladder half way down. With a young woman in biker shorts and a pink leather jacket, waving at him. Her hair, brown and in a long pony tail.

"**Get back inside! I'm fine!" **Both officers look up as she ascends the ladder to the roof. Marvin recognises her from somewhere...But there's no time to find out! Seven more zombies bang into the gate.

Rita realises that it couldn't be long before those things break in. **"Marvin. Come on, she's safe!" **He takes one last look at her before running back across the dusty concrete for the entrance, where Rita waits, ready to slam the door shut behind him. The girl climbs into a window somewhere on the top floor. Indeed as he leaps through the doorway. Rita has the door firmly closed and latched. They are soon heaving again, fitting the remains of the oak back in its place to help secure their safety inside for as long as they can.

"**Shit. That was close!"** Rita gasps and wipes her forehead with her police uniform's sleeve. **"Don't do that again Marv'!" **She gives him a dry laugh as they both sit panting on the steps in the main hall. Marvin cleans his magnum, as Rita slots her pistol in her thigh strap she stands up and walks over to the reception desk. A button next to a speaker sits next to a computer labelled '_intercom'- _with a sticker stuck next to it on the surface. She presses and holds it down while speaking into the intercom: **"Hello? If you can here me lady. I'm unlocking the doors with electronic locks so you can get to the front lobby. There's a map on every floor so Don't worry about that. We're getting outt'a here. So Don't lag." **With the shout out, Rita puts down the intercom button.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The girl, Claire Redfield ends up on an upper floor corridor, empty of course. Her leather boots hit creaky floorboards as she climbs through the window from the outside emergency ladder. She holds her arms to her body in self defence as the young woman begins to slowly investigate the corridor. Unarmed, her bottom lip quivers as she stumbles upon the body of a dead police officer, lain mangled and torn to shreds. Claire closes her eyes and slaps her gloved had to her mouth, doing her best not to scream. Once she finally composes herself, she opens her eyes, but does not look down at the horribly scarred corpse at her feet. She turns to look behind her, nothing...but a wall, stained with streams of dried blood splatters. So, she looks back past the body. There is a door on the other side, holding a massive shotgun wound. Claire really feels as though she should not check it out, except it is her only way to go. So, she closes her eyes, and remembers the things in life she hasn't got to do yet. And hell she doesn't want to give up the chase yet! She doesn't want to, but she knows she has to.

So, her nerves work as she raises her right leg to step over the dead officer. But kick out as she begins to feel dizzy and nauseous. The brunette supports herself by placing her hands firmly on each wall. Her right leg makes it! Then her left! She's over the hideous corpse now and has the confidence to continue. '_Even a bad ass gets scared sometimes_.' She tells herself, cursing her own cowardice. Then again, how would most people react the first time they see a body? Not everybody will bring it to themselves to do that, especially when most of them rise and eat you!

A hole in the door stands where the shotgun must've been in action. Claire reaches for the brass door handle, she stops once realising this particular door has no brass door handle.

"**Aw. Fuck it"**. She shrugs as she reaches her hand through the large wound in the wooden door. No way she can fit through, so she feels around the other side... **"Aha! Yes. " **Claire congratulates herself and turns the...wet, slimy brass door handle. It creaks as the lock turns. But the brunette girl freezes in horror, as her fingers feel through her gloves, a moist company. She slowly removes her hand from the door hole, and brings her hand up to her face. Her eyes wide with shock, of what she stares at on her gloved hand...covered in blood!

Blood on her hand. Blood on the door. Blood on the walls. Corpses laying about...Claire is doing remarkably well. She removes her gloves and tosses them to the floor. After taking a deep breath, she pushes the door open with one hand, back stepping to prepare herself. The door creaks open, and the young woman angles herself to get a better view inside...

Or rather, outside. She looks straight into the black sky. Walking forward, Claire realises where she is. On the stairwell to get to the bottom floor. She breathes again and rushes down the metal stair's. Her boots making a clanging noise as she does so. Claire immediately goes through the outside door at the bottom. Not wanting to waste a second. She enters the buildings bottom floor. Another corridor, except with AC. The cool breeze surprises her as she runs through the corridors. She stops when she notices a sign:

_'Administration office'_

Next to it, a map. Just like Rita said. '_This Admin' office is a dead end... but if I take the door south of this corridor, I could find the basement. On the other side of the basement is the car park. Up the traffic ramp, there is a door which leads to the Main lobby. Geez what a mouthful!' _Claire carefully rips the map off of the wall, trying not to damage its information. Folds it up and puts it in her pocket of her jacket. But first, cautiously checking around, she enters the administration office. A large room. Looks like where cops have breaks. Paper is everywhere, on the carpeted floor, the desks...The desks, there is just two in this huge room, but long ones almost going from one end to the other. '_How the Hell'd they get those things in here?' _Claire also notices a gun on the far desk corner. She quickly paces the chaotic room to get to it, some paperwork blows under the AC, as she passes. And once the woman gets there, she stops dead in her tracks. A familiar horrific sight a head of her...

A zombie, probably of a civilian judging from its clothing... feasting on a corpse of an RPD officer. Still with an expression of horror on his hardly recognisable face. Or what is left of his face. It rises quickly to get at her, knocking a pile of papers, and the gun, to the floor. _'Okay'._ With her only instinct left as survivalist, Claire, dodges the zombies attempt to grab her and dives at the gun on the floor. The stumbling creature turns for her, bloodthirsty thoughts is all what is left in the poor soul's ultimate demise. 'Bang' Gunshot fired, bullet ridden through the zombies skull. It falls in death. Claire shifts her body as she gets up. Without a second look at the messed thing she has just slain. Claire jogs on out into the hallway. And enters the south door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 3 & 4 coming soon...

Depends on the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scene 3: Through the darkness...**

Help: _Italics: Flashbacks, thought or data reading._

**Bold: Speech and titles**

Disclaimer: Resident Evil & characters Owned by Capcom

Summary: Based on the game, Resident Evil 2. If you have played it, then you know basically what happens.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_'I don't know what I'm doing. But I cant give up!'_

Claire, still ever resistant to fall prey to those cannibalistic freaks. _'So, I'm in the basement...' _ She unwillingly forces her body through the concrete room, however knowing this is her only route. Of course she doesn't stop to investigate the eerie sounds in the darkness. Immediately on entering this room, Claire Redfield sets her eyes on nothing more but the heavy steel door on the other side of this room, next to a red oil drum. The noises in the pitch black room still distract her, no matter how little she wants to know what is making them. So she holds the police standard issue handgun, in both hands and pulls the small weapon in to her chest. As if nurturing it from the Evil, instead of it protecting her. A clattering of metal work far left in the dark, an unnerving dripping of water heard in the same direction. A child's pale face emerging from a corner to the right...

_'Oh God.' _

The small round face draws more light revealing the darkened brown eyes of, a young girl. Claire shrieks in both shock and an unwavering sinister air looming from the girl. Instinctively, she points the gun towards the unknown figure. Her eyes...An overwhelming sadness fills them, an almost lost look in her ghost white face. Claire suddenly realising that she is not one of them, lowers her gun, but cautiously as the child does not respond to the threatening weapon. **"H-hello?"** Her voice almost choking in the pure Evil of the atmosphere, she gives a simple greeting to her. Hoping for a response. But when she doesn't get one, Claire begins to worry about the face in the shadows being not what she seems and reaches a hand away from her gun and thrusts her arm in the dark, feeling for the girls shoulder. **"Who are you?"** Redfield, perhaps more scared than the girl, still manages to pull her on out of the corner.

"**What's your name?"** The girl now revealed is probably pre-teen. But not older. With short, strawberry blonde hair and wearing some kind of sailor uniform. In an all too cute way which Claire wouldn't be caught dead wearing. With no answer from the child, Claire becomes disappointed and drops to her knees on the hard concrete floor, but not just yet defeated as she grips the young girl with both hands, shaking her. **"Please. Please I have to know...know what is happening. I need for you to tell me your name."** But she gets no answer, only a blink of the girls delicate eyelids, staring at Claire as if she didn't understand her.

_'Is she broken?"_

"**Tell me!"** Another firm shake with no answer finally sends Claire into retreat as she rises from her knees, releasing the girl. Her eyes draw a single desperate tear. She wipes it away and continues for the door.

"**Sherry"**. A weak voice behind her. Claire stops and darts back to the girl. **"I'm Sherry Birkin"**.

"**Hi Sherry. My names Claire."** Claire who has now quickly returned to the girl staring into darkness. **"What are you doing in all of this?"** Sherry simply shrugs.

"**My Mom and Dad are scientists up at the old factory, they told me to wait for them here. But something went wrong. And now that monster is following me." **Sherry spilled out all she knows, but Claire doesn't quite understand...

"**A factory...Where?" **Claire of course has only just arrived in Raccoon, and has no idea of the surroundings.

"**I don't know, somewhere in the outskirts of the City. But we have to go, my Momma and daddy need help!" **Sherry is becoming increasingly erratic and nervous, Claire begins to worry about the girl's state of mind.

"**Calm down, Sherry. If you help me find the factory, we could get some police up there to rescue them. Okay?" **Sherry just nods in agreement. **"So, come with me, and we'll find someone to help us. His name's Leon. You haven't seen him around have you?" **Sherry shakes her head in disappointment.

UUUAUUUURRRRAAHHHHAUUUU!

Claire jolts up. **"What the Hell was that?"** She says frightened, looking around the darkness. Sherry suddenly is not so docile as the incomprehensible, and downright horrifying roar fills her heart with fear. And she pulls away from Claire. **"Sherry!"** She takes a hard hold of the girls hand as she tries to run away.

RRRARRWWRUUUUUAUUGGHAHAIIIA!

"**Let me go!"** Sherry proves to be a worthy challenge for Claire.

UURUUAAGGH!

"**No. Come with me!"** Claire doesn't care what made that noise, but she definitely doesn't want to be around when...Its getting closer!

"**Stop! You don't understand!"** Sherry pleas for last hope as the relentless woman pulls Sherry in her direction.

"**No way your coming this way."** Claire fights to keep the girl in her hold. Sherry's eyes are filled with fear, as are Claire's.

RRUUAGGGAH!

"**God! It's nearly here!"** Sherry screams out pulling like a wild animal.

"**This way!"** They still fight on which direction to go in, yet, the sounds grow ever closer, and ever angrier. Sherry has had enough...grabs Claire's hand, and sinks her small teeth into her hand. **"Aaaahh!"** Claire screams and lets go of Sherry, blood on her hand from the bite. Sherry runs for the other door. **"Wait!"** Claire is back after her, holding her gun, and her hand.

"**No! That thing is coming, and it's coming after ME!"** Claire finally gives up as she realises that she cannot catch up with the girl. And runs for the dark door on the other side, '_I'd better hurry'. _**"Run!"** Sherry screeches again before escaping the room. Claire can hear fast approaching footsteps from the room above, heavy sounding, and angry roars filling the entire station. Claire gives no time to look back and throws herself into the door, breaking it open. She of course falls onto the dusty wooden floor on the other side, but quickly pushes herself to get up and run.

This corridor is old, the windows have been boarded up...blood stains on them. Claire immediately closes the door behind her, still worrying if Sherry is okay. _'I should have gone with her...' _Making her way down the narrow corridor, she hears the most unusual sound...

like the sound of a long- drawn out sigh. Followed by a very tiny hammering or tapping...She points her gun while she cautiously advances through the derelict corridor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 4 coming soon...

Note: I really struggled writing this, trying to make it more exciting. I tried to make Sherry less annoying, but now she is weird.


End file.
